fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising December 2nd 2016
(Highligts of last weeks show play. The NexGen Title tournament is highligted, showing everyone who advances. Drew Galloway's and William Regal's training montage is shown. M.E.N issue a challenge to Kenny King and ReDRagon. Adam Cole and Chris Jericho addressing American Alpha. Moose defeats Ricochet via DQ and the tensions between Aries and Ricochet grow stronger) MATCH #1: Katsuyori Shibata vs Silas Young - NexGen Title tournament, Round of 8 Young temporarily stops Shibata's kicks as he works on the leg with various submissions. Shibata starts to gain momentum with elbow strikes to the head but Silas chops him in the knee. Young hits rolling firemans carry slam followed by turnbuckle headstand into a split legged moonsault but gets a two count. Young goes for Misery but Shibata lands on his feet and hits a roundhouse kick to the head. Shibata goes for penalty kick but Scott Dawson distracts the referee while Dash Wilder pulls Shibata's leg. Young then grabs Shibata and goes for Misery but Shibata lands on his feet. Young hits him big boot sending him in the corner. In the meantime, ReDRagon come out and take out The Revival while Kenny King gets on the apron and distract Young long enough for Shibata to hit the running high knee. Shibata covers and gets the three count. (Kenny King grabs a mic and enters the ring with ReDRagon, nodding at Shibata. Shibata leaves the ring as King begins to talk) Ayo it’s your homie Kenny K and I wish for y’all to put your eyes and ears to your TV cause your boy is about to share some news. Silas, you’ve been a thorn in my foot for way too long man. These attacks, trashtalking, all that jazz is gonna come to an end cause we accept your challenge. Silas, I’m gonna beat yo redneck ass at Winter’s War, I’m gonna beat it so hard you’re gonna back to your trailer and never come back here again. '' ''(Bobby Fish grabs the mic and starts to talk) '' ''Revival, I wish I could get to the bottom of it, I wish I could pinpoint this problem you’re having with us but I can’t. Because I don’t know what your problem is with us two. Is it the fact that we’re just better than you are? You call yourself The Revival but to me, you’re more like death on arrival. You’re not reviving tag team wrestling, YOU are killing it. Not us. Sadly I’m not in much of a talking mood tonight so I wanna air my grievances in the ring so I’m issuing a challenge to one of you two. Lets see who the real men are and who the boys are. I’ll be waiting. '' ''(M.E.N discuss among themselves and Scott Dawson decides to head to the ring) MATCH #2: Bobby Fish vs Scott Dawson ''' '''Fish wins at 8 minutes with double jump moonsault After the match, Wilder and Young run in and attack Fish but King and O'Reilly come to the save and throw them out. Dawson starts to stir back up as O'Reilly hits an axe kick to the back of his head and follows it with rolling elbow. Fish hits a standing spin kick sending Dawson right in the hands of King who drops him with Royal Flush. Dawson, Wilder and Young retreat to the back as King and ReDRagon stand tall. (Moose is in the locker room but gets startled as Marty Scurll walks in) Scurll: Relax homie. Oh shit, I'm not allowed to say that on air right? Fuck, I guess I should expect another fine. Might as well writing checks and sending it to the office. Man I get caught up in my life stories far too often. Hi Moose. How are you? Look, regarding last week, I just wanted to let you know I had nothing to do with it. Sure, I walked out there and kicked Austin Aries to the fucking curb but I never so much as laid a finger on you. Might be because I find you to be so unimportant that you're not worthy of my time. I don't know though. Anyways, I wanna make peace with you. I'm turning a new leaf in my life. I wanna be a good guy. You know what bothers me? I can't even hang out with fellow wrestlers. But that's on me. My fault. Anyways, I wanna turn my life around and be friends with everyone. I don't know how to right the wrongs I've done in the past though. Maybe I should join a rehab center, or something like that 12 step program. 12 steps of how not to be a dick in professional wrestling. I like the sound of that. I'd like to start doing that and my first step is to be friends with you. So I was thinking, I know you're pretty annoyed because of last week and Cage is here tonight so how about you and I give him a taste of his own medicine. No, not medicine, a taste of his own steroids. Get it, get it? Come on mate, laugh with me. Okay, my offer is on the table. I'm sure you're thinking, "I can do it myself" but lets take a trip down the memory lane and recall that you lost twice to him already and you had to take a few weeks off because of the nagging injuries you had courtesy of him. So lets be honest here, he's kinda been kicking your ass. So tonight, if you accept my offer, you get a piece of him, I get a piece of him and we're both happy. Any if we try really hard, we may even take him out of the equation as far as that #1 contenders match goes. So what do you say? This is a once in a lifetime offer. You get to take out your rival which means you may or may not kick my ass at Winter's War because after all, I am just a midget. And after that, you get a world title match. And it all goes back to me and this hand I'm extending to you right now. Shake it and in couple of months you'll be the champion. Nothing better than being a champ and having a best friend. Me, by the way. (Scurll extends his arm with a huge grin on his face. Moose is wary but slowly shakes his arm. Scurll gets excited and happy as he gets out of the locker room and screams in the face of a backstage worked, scaring him away) MATCH #3: The Mack vs Tye Dillinger - NexGen Title tournament, Round of 8 ''' '''Dillinger gets the win at 10 minutes with Tye Breaker (Drago is standing backstage with JoJo) JoJo: Drago, so far you’ve had a good showing on Uprising. Tonight you continue to build your reputation as you face Jack Evans. '' ''Drago: Jack Evans is a man I strongly dislike. We’ve had our issues in the past and believe me, the tension is still in the air. Jack likes to talk. A bit too much for his own good. And tonight, I’ll make him eat his words. The dragon will be victorious. MATCH #4: TJ Perkins vs KUSHIDA - NexGen Title tournament, Round of 8 KUSHIDA taps out Perkins with kimura lock (Jack Evans is backstage watching Drago’s matches as JoJo walks up to him) JoJo: Jack, tonight you face Drago. Is there any fear as you head in the match? Evans: Fear? Of what? I don’t fear mythical creatures. And now this guy comes in wearing a gear made of dragon scales. Please, he probably bought that at some China shop on the way in the arena. Drago is right though. We’ve had problems with each other. But his true problem with me was the fact that I was kicking his ass way too often. I slayed the dragon once before and tonight I’m gonna slay him for good. MATCH #5: Drago vs Jack Evans - NexGen Title tournament, Round of 8 ''' '''Drago wins at 11 minutes with Canadian Destroyer (Sit Down Interview with Y2BAYBAY) (Adam Cole and Chris Jericho are in a closed off room, preparing for a sit down interview. An assistant puts a microphone on his shirt but accidentally touches his scarf) Jericho: WATCH IT! '' ''Cole: YEAH, WATCH IT! '' ''Jericho: Do you know how expensive this scarf is? DO YOU? '' ''Assistant: 750 dol… Jericho: QUIET! Do not interrupt me when I speak you stupid idiot! It’s 750 dollars. You know what material this is made of? '' ''Assistant: I don’t. '' ''Jericho: Well you better listen carefully kid. Listen it in man. It’s made of feathers of violet turaco. Look it up on wikipedia. You know where that bird comes from? CHAD! That’s right, Chad Gable’s homeland. Educate yourself you stupid idiot. And you know what your stupid idiotness did? IT RUINED MY SCARF! You know what, I’m getting pores because of all this stress. And it’s all because of you you stupid idiot. So go back to stupid idiotville, parasite block, gelatinous tapeworm avenue and crawl back under your house for the rest of the eternity because if I don’t calm down from the damage you just caused, I’m gonna go over there and you’re gonna get IT!!! '' ''Assistant: I’m so sor… Jericho: WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!! You know what, go get me my list. Bring IT. '' ''(Assistant walks over to the table and goes on to grab the list) Jericho: No, no, no. Put on rubber gloves. You’re already ruined one of my items tonight. '' ''(The assistant puts on gloves and hands the list to Jericho) Jericho: Thank you. You just made the list. Now get out.) (The assistant gets out weeping as another comes up to Jericho and adjusts his mic) Jericho: Do it right. I want the world to HEAR IT IN MAAAAAN. '' ''(Jericho and Cole wait for the interviewer) '' ''Jericho: Now where is that parasite? We don’t have all day. (Someone opens the door and steps in the room as the assistant walks out. The camera looks up and reveals Mike Adamle) (A shocked Jericho and Cole look as Adamle shrugs his shoulders and sits in the chair) '' ''Adamle: Ladies and gentlemen, I’m joined by Chris Jericho and Michael Cole, excuse me, Adam Cole. '' ''(Cole gets livid but calms down after a few seconds and politely asks Jericho for the list. Jericho gives it to him as he takes the pen) Cole: Mike Adamle, the single worst on screen authority figure, backstage interviewer, sit down interviewer, play-by-play commentator and overall a failure at life, YOU JUST MADE THE LIST! Now maybe you’ll do your job right unlike the last time. Ask us some questions, o wise one. '' ''Adamle: Gentlemen, at Winter’s War, you’re facing, American Alpha for the Uprising World Tag Team Titles. What’s your gameplan heading in the match? '' ''Cole: Uhh, well Chris convinced me change my citizenship so that’s gotta count right? What do you expect us to say? That we’ve been watching tapes of American Alpha matches? No, we don’t do that. Ever. You know why? Because we’re the best. I mean look at Chris. 7 time tag team champion baby. He is the Greatest Of All Time. And then look at me. I am The One. The only and only ADAM COLE BAYBAY!!! I mean, you can’t deny my greatness. In fact, I am so great that the greatest of all time Chris Jericho gave me one of his most famous lines. That’s right baybay, I’m a Chris Jericho guy. We’re simply the best. There’s no denying it. Whoever’s denying it is clearly a delusional idiot. It’s as simple as that. Adamle: Well what’s your opinion on American Alpha as a team? They have been teaming up longer than you have. '' ''Jericho: And? Do they have 7 tag team title reigns under their waists? American Alpha’s title reign has been forgettable. They defended the titles against the minorities in the USA. They beat the Brits and they beat the Mexicans. And now they’re facing Canadians. Kinda sounds like racism to me. '' ''Adamle: But since you beat Imminent Airstrike, you knew you’d wage a war against americans, your argument is kind of pointless. '' ''Jericho: What did you just say? Did I just hear that right? Kid, don’t mess with me. I’m dangerous. '' ''Cole: Oh yeah Chris, by the way, Vaudevillains aren’t really Brits, they’re just pretending to be ones. '' ''Jericho: Huh, well that’s strange. I still stand by my opinion though. American Alpha is hellbent on destroying the minorities in America. Let me share my thoughts on American Alpha since you’re so eager to hear it. Jason Jordan, remember when you once teamed with Tye Dillinger? Yeah, nobody else does. You’re pretty much the Shawn Michaels of the J.O.B Squad. You’re a better half of a team that never ammounted to anything. You’re a failed project Jason. And on top of that, you’re Kurt Angle’s bastard. And you Gable, the only thing you and the of us have in common is our height. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that you FAILED at the Olympics. What a good way to represent your country chump. So there you have it, the better half of a team that never was and a failed olympian. Those are your tag team champions. But not for much longer. Uprising tag team division is about to receive something it’s been in need of since the beginning. You’re all gonna receive something god sent. You’re gonna get THE GIFT OF Y2BAYBAY, DRINK IT IN MAAAAAAAAAAAAN BECAUSE THIS GIFT IS ONCE IN A LIFETIME GIFT. DRINK IT IN MIKE ADAMLE, DRINK IT IN YOU STUPID IDIOT! DRINK IT IN, NOW! (Adamle makes a drinking pose with his fingers) Jericho: Keep drinking it in. Now we’re gonna walk out and you better keep drinking. '' ''(Jericho and Cole walk out of the room but come back a few seconds later to see if Adamle is still drinking) Jericho: That’s right, keep going. I’m watching you. '' ''(Jericho and Cole walk away) (Austin Aries is sitting in the locker room, preparing for a match as Ricochet walks up to him) Ricochet: You ready? Aries: Yeah. You? Ricochet: Always am. Just so we’re clear, leave the action tonight to me. I mean, you’re the king and all that and you wanna have a good showing before Winter’s War but I am the champion and as a champion, I have to look better than anyone else, including you. Aries: How about you stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours. I mean, you nearly lost to Moose last week. Sure, he won via DQ but he could’ve easily beaten you. '' ''Ricochet: And I could’ve easily dropped you on your head last week but I decided to let you walk away. Don’t test me. Leave the work to me. '' ''Aries: Listen, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, the obsession over proving that you’re better than me? Is that it? You ARE better than me. You’re the champion. If it helps you sleep at night, then I’ll say it again, You are better than I am. Until Winter’s War when I take that title away from you. Now, lets act like grown ups and stop bickering otherwise we’re gonna lose the match. '' ''(Ricochet storms out of the room) MAIN EVENT: Y2BAYBAY (Chris Jericho and Adam Cole) vs Ricochet and Austin Aries - Tag Team Match Y2BAYBAY dominate major portion of the match due to constant miscommunication between Ricochet and Aries. Near the end, Aries and Ricochet start working as a team as they take out Cole and Jericho with double team moves constantly one upping one another. Cole is the legal man and Aries picks him up for brainbuster but Ricochet stops him and picks him up for his own brainbuster. Aries sets Cole down and gets in Ricochet's face. Cole takes advantage and rolls up Aries who kicks out and then hits a rolling elbow on Cole. Jericho gets inside but Ricochet decks him with a lariat. Both men go for brainbusters but Cole and Jericho escape to the back. ''' '''Winners at 16 minutes via count out, Austin Aries and Ricochet (Aries and Ricochet continue to get in each other's way. Ricochet shoves Aries to the ground who gets up right away and goes for a right hand but he gets speared by Cage! Cage gets up and runs at Ricochet who tries to fight him but Cage easily overpowers him and drops him with fallaway slam across the ring. Cage continues to dominate both throwing them across the ring until Moose runs down for the save! Moose gets in a fist fight with Cage. The brawl spills over to the outside. In the meantime, Marty Scurll jumps the barricade and gets in the ring. Scurll takes out Aries first with an umbrella shot the head. Scurll sees Ricochet get up and throws him the umbrella and gets out of the ring. Ricochet looks at umbrella for couple of seconds and he picks it up!! Aries gets up to his feet using the ropes for help. Ricochet prepares to hit him with the umbrella but he decides to throw it away when Aries turns to him. On the outside, Moose spears Cage turning him inside out and throwing him over the barricade. The show ends with Ricochet, Aries, Scurll, Cage and Moose all looking at each other.